1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock generation circuit, a recording device and a clock generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recording media such as optical disks that are recordable as well as allowing playback, have grooves formed in advance on the recording surface, and so-called wobble modulation is performed on these grooves to record address data (position data). When recording specific data to be recorded on a recording medium, a recording device extracts the address data as an electric signal (known as a wobble signal), multiplies the signal using a phase-lock loop (PLL) circuit and generates a write clock signal. Then, the recording device uses the write clock signal to write the recording data. At that time, with regard to the recording medium address data, the position to which the recording data is recorded is decided by a format set in advance.